


Pending appointment

by Alendarkstar



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Brainy and Smurfette had a date, but Brainy was turned into Wolf Smurf.
Relationships: Schtroumpf à Lunettes & La Schtroumpfette | Brainy Smurf & Smurfette
Kudos: 2





	Pending appointment

Brainy took the knife at his side and being very careful began to cut the roots. Once these were chopped into very small pieces, he placed them in the cauldron. He immediately hid, fearful that the potion would explode. After several minutes of waiting he came to the conclusion that nothing would happen.  
He took the book he had taken from Papa Smurf's lab and read the instructions. He checked the consistency of the potion and found that it was the same as the one in the book so he felt a little more relieved. Having failed more than five times he had begun to believe that he could not make that potion.  
He was stirring the contents of the cauldron for several minutes and once it began to boil he knew it was time to turn it off. He knew that he only needed to wait for it to cool down so he decided to return the book to the laboratory. Brewing that potion had taken him longer than expected, so he was afraid that Papa Smurf would return sooner and notice the missing book.  
He made his way to the village leader's house very stealthily, taking special care that no one saw him. He entered using a key that he had created without anyone, not even the owner of the house, and went to the closet where Papa Smurf kept the forbidden books and left the book that he had taken without permission.  
Once Brainy was at home, he allowed himself to breathe easy. There was nothing dangerous about the potion he had prepared, even in the wrong hands it could be considered harmless, but it was highly complex. Brainy wouldn't have understood why Papa Smurf was hiding that book if he hadn't seen the other potions, all of them related to romance and passion.  
He checked the potion he had been working on and used it to spray a wand he had built for those kinds of situations. There was nothing special about the wand, and it couldn't work without the aid of a potion or some other type of magic source. Very carefully he waved his wand over the rose in a pot and began to recite the spell he had written down on a loose leaf.  
It was at that moment that Brainy was aware of two things. The fact that he could have transcribed the spell he needed in order to risk less risk taking the book back and that the flower's petals were beginning to turn blue. Such was his joy that blue curettage began to dance and dance.  
Mentally, he set out to create a series of books based on the ones that Papa Smurf was hiding, but he told himself that it would be at another time, because at that moment there was something he wanted to do first and that he considered most important.  
He took a box and a ribbon to wrap the rose. Although he wanted to run to Smurfette's house, he knew he had to go slowly. The gift she was carrying was delicate so it could be damaged during the tour. It was also heavy and large so it was impossible for him to run as long as he would have liked.  
He came to Smurfette's house and knocked on the door. At first with anxiety and then more slowly as he remembered that it was a gentleman. When Smurfette opened the door she noticed that she was disheveled and a bit sleepy, which is natural considering what time it was. Philosopher had been working on the potion all night to avoid being discovered.  
"Don't you think it's too early to ... visit me?" Smurfette asked a little grumpy.  
Whether Brainy noticed or not, his bad mood gave no sign of having done it or that he even cared.  
"Do you remember we had a date a long time ago?"  
Smurfette nodded. It was the night Brainy had turned into a werewolf smurf so they didn't go on a date. Neither of them had discussed the subject so he assumed it was something forgotten. Being woken up so early and the way Brainy brought up the subject made her feel upset.  
"I destroyed your garden that time and did nothing to make up for it so I brought you a gift."  
Smurfette's gaze fell on Brainy's gift and her annoyance disappeared. She felt somewhat guilty for having misjudged him and also anxious to know what he had given her. Because of the size, it was said that it must be something big.  
"If you want, I'll take it inside so you can open it," Brainy suggested, remembering what he had read in one of his books before his failed date with Smurfette.  
"It would be very kind of you."  
Brainy took the gift and tried hard not to show how tired he was. Several times he tripped and was about to throw away some of Smurfette's possessions. Fortunately she was close by so she was able to catch her things before they ended efforts on the ground and broke in worst case efforts.  
Brainy stepped aside so Smurfette could open her gift. He noted the emosion on her face and the surprise at what it was about. The Smurf had been sure that she would love him, but he did not imagine it was that much.  
"Never had seen a blue rose."  
"It's because they don't exist. I made this one for you. I knew you'd like it and I wanted to make it up to you for your garden."   
"It must have cost you a lot."  
"Not really, for someone like me it's very simple," Brainy was interrupted by one of his yawns, "but it takes time so I'll go get some rest."  
"How about we have a picnic tomorrow afternoon?"  
"It'll be fun," Brainy answered happily at the invitation.  
He left with the excuse that Smurfette needed to sleep to hide her own tiredness. He hadn't taken more than five steps when he tripped over one of the Smurfette toys. He quickly got to his feet, pretending that nothing had happened. Somewhat difficult considering Smurfette's discreet laugh.


End file.
